Do You Want To Build A Barricade
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: After Marius sees Cosette he becomes distracted. Enjolras decides to set him straight in the only way he can, through song.


AN: Happy Barricade Day! I have this silly little one-shot for you guys. This is based on a parody of Do You Want To Build A Snowman that I saw on Youtube. It was really really funny and I suggest that you check it out. Anyways, I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Enjolras let out a heavy sigh when he reached the apartment building of Marius Pontmercy. Pontmercy, the thought of the lovesick man made him want to punch himself in the face. Ever since that fool had seen his angel in the square he had become distracted at the meetings, or he didn't show up at all. This greatly angered the leader.

"He was committed to the group first, then she came along. Stupid Marius and his stupid love life," Enjolras mumbled as he reached up a hand to knock on Marius' door.

Enjolras waited before knocking again. When Marius didn't answer, Enjolras knocked once more.

"Marius?" he asked. "Do you want to build a barricade? At the end of the day?" Enjolras surprised himself with his sudden singing, but he continued.

"Cosette has changed you for the worse, come on you knew me first!" he sang, his voice rising in anger. "So stop hiding away!"

He leaned against the door of Marius' apartment. "We used to be good buddies, and now we're not. Get your lonely soul out here!" Still no response.

"Do you want to build a barricade? It doesn't have to be a barricade," he sang, facing the door.

"Well, it kind of has to be a barricade. I mean, we've been planning this revolution for ag-" Enjolras' rambling was cut off by Marius' voice.

"Go away Enjolras!" he shouted from behind the door.

A hurt look passed over Enjolras' face before he straightened himself. "As I feared." The blond leader turned and left the building.

* * *

A few days later, Marius still hadn't shown up for a meeting. After his speech, a frustrated Enjolras claimed that he would be back shortly, hopefully with Marius in tow.

When he reached the door, Enjolras lifted his hand and knocked. He grew even more frustrated when Pontmercy didn't respond.

"Do you want to build a barricade? Or help me carry this huge flag?" Enjolras sang once more, he was actually enjoying his song.

"You're stalking her and you're obsessed. And only at the best, you make me want to gag!" Enjolras added a gagging sound for effect. Still no response.

"We thought you would come help us. With this dream that we dreamed in time gone by." After a few moments, Enjolras left. Defeated once more.

* * *

The revolution was getting closer and closer and Marius hadn't come to the café in over a week. Fed up at this point, Enjolras stalked out of the café, his face set in determination.

He stormed up the stairs and pounded on Marius' door. He felt a little deflated when Pontmercy didn't respond.

"Marius?" Enjolras cursed himself when he heard how small his voice was. "Please, I know you're in there. Courf is asking where you've been."

Enjolras leaned against the door before he continued. "Éponine has been to the café. She's getting in the way, and asking 'Is he in?'" Enjolras slid to the floor.

"Will you join in our crusade? Die by our side? We need you to come on out!" Enjolras closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door.

"Do you want to build a barricade?" he asked one final time, sighing when there was still no response.

He sat for a few moments before he decided to get up and go back go the café. Enjolras almost jumped for joy when he heard the lock of the door turn and the creaking of the hinges. He turned and smiled when he saw Marius standing in the doorway.

"Marius!" Enjolras shouted, but regretted it when Marius laughed. "How are you, Pontmercy?" Enjolras covered up his excitement by casually leaning on the wall behind him.

"I'm good, no great!" Marius sighed happily. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Great, but we, uh kind of n-need you," Enjolras said awkwardly, scrapping the toe of his shoe across the wooden floor. Marius just smiled.

"Of course. Let's go," Marius said, closing the door. Enjolras full on smiled, patting Marius' shoulder.

"Finally," Enjolras sighed. "Now let's go before we miss the meeting. I'm glad we have you back mon ami."

The two men walked out of the building, and Enjolras was glad that his friend had finally come back to them.

* * *

AN: There you go! I hope you liked it. I kinda ship these two, just a little. I ship weird things, ok, deal with it. Sometimes, if done well, it's cute. Anyways, review you liked it and I'll see you soon. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
